Asylum Studios
| key_people = | industry = | products = | homepage = www.asylum-entertainment.com }} History Asylum Entertainment was formed in 1998 by four individuals who share a passion for games and technology. Their combined media experience in 3D technology, game design and development, audio sound and music provided the impetus to form the Company. With a 50-strong team behind them, their vision is being realised - to develop exciting and creative games across console and PC platforms. The Company has built a formidable reputation in the children's games market with such notable successes as: *'' '' - Asylum’s BAFTA award nominated PC title for BBC Worldwide has become a global bestseller for its publisher. Based on the extremely popular kids TV series, the game let’s 3-7 year olds help Bob and his friends build a park by participating in 8 fun and easy to play activities. *''Dinosaur Worlds'' - Dinosaur World is a downloadable real-time 3D interactive documentary and educational game. Made for BBC Imagineering, the software is a groundbreaking piece of design that manages to deliver the best in audio commentary, music and cutting edge graphics all in one. The software has been extremely well received by the thousands of people who downloaded it from the BBC site. *'' - Chemical X-traction'' - A VIS entertainment plc production for BAM Entertainment Ltd. Asylum Entertainment was commissioned by VIS to work on this one-on-one 3D fighting game, based on the characters and locations from the popular Cartoon Network series Powerpuff Girls. The game is available on PSX and N64 consoles. *''Cubix - Race for Solex'' - Platform: PSone & PC. Publisher: 3DO. Working closely with one of this country most successful independent developers, Blitz Games, Asylum crafted a highly playable robot racing game around the Cubix license. *'' '' - Platform: PSone. Publisher: Knowledge Adventure. which is broadly based on the television show and features the teenage witch and her talking cat Salem, released by Knowledge Adventure on PSOne in May 2001. The title is Sabrina's first outing on PlayStation. It will include the voice of Melissa Joan Hart, the actress who plays Sabrina in the TV series. *''Rescue Heroes - The Molten Menace'' - Platform: PSone. Publisher: Mattel Interactive. An interactive, mission-based game focusing on teamwork, released in July 2001. A sudden volcanic disaster causes the Rescue Heroes to scramble into action. The town of 'Misty Peaks' is under threat from lava flows, clouds of ash, burning lava bombs, floods from breached dams, earth tremors, and a host of other dangers. Even rookies have to be pressed into action ("time to test that training!"). The game's player is the rookie. *''Play with the Teletubbies'' - based on the BBC's world famous pre-school TV programme, on PC CD-ROM and PSX . The game topped the charts in the USA (No.1 in both the leisure and educational sales charts), UK (No.1 in the educational chart) and other territories. *'' : '' - on PC CD-ROM for BBC Worldwide which was released in 1998. Games ''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Deathtrap Dungeon'' See Also References Category:FF Computer Game Developers and Publishers